


Repression

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, at least an attempt of the latter, implied trauma, it's not specific but a warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: fun fact the original name of this was 'dont talk me im angy'
Kudos: 7





	Repression

“... You have my condolences, Hank.” The doctor found himself saying after a bit. It got Hank to tense. Immensely. Thankfully Hank wasn’t doing anything important, just failing to set up the fire in a poorly ventilated room, but regardless, he wasn’t going to be doing that for a bit.

“...  _ What? _ ” Hank turns towards Christoff, and though his face is fully covered by his balaclava and goggles, Jeb knew that the mercenary was giving him a disgusted scowl.

“You have my pity, Hank. I’m sorry about what happened.”

“I don’t fucking need your pity.” This was probably the most emotion the doctor had seen out of Hank since joining up with him. Sure, the mercenary had shown emotions before, but they all felt… fake, almost. Like a facade.

“Excuse me?”

“No. What I need- need _ ed _ from you was to fucking help me.”

“And I can help you now-”

“I don’t  _ need _ your help now! I can do this by myself! I don’t need Sanford, I don’t need Deimos, and I sure as hell don’t need  _ you! _ ” Hank had stood up during his rant, shoulders squared and clearly showing an aggressive demeanor. More than normal at least. And when he says ‘you’ he jabs a finger into the doctor’s chest. “I can’t trust you not to just… stand around and watch while shit goes down, Christoff!”

“That was a different time, different circumstances-”

“You’ve been against me this entire time!”

“You did that to yourself, Hank!” Jeb snaps. “I haven’t been against you, I’ve been trying to keep things civil! We’re not enemies, but you still act like we are! How can I trust  _ you _ not to sabotage the plan just because you don’t like me?!”

Hank goes quiet.

“I understand that- that you’re hurting, Hank. I understand that what you have… however unhealthy… is a coping mechanism. Just hating me, and anyone else minutely involved with your past, just because they existed at the same time, isn’t going to help you get over it. It will only make things worse.”

Hank starts walking away.

“Ignoring it also won’t make it-”

“I’m not ignoring you.” Hank had kicked over a freshly-killed body and stuck his boot in the puddle of blood that had pooled underneath it. He hops over to the middle of the room, sets his foot down, and drags his boot in a straight line across the floor.

“... You’re dividing-”

“The room into halves, yeah.” Hank says as he finishes, stepping over to the pile of tinder that he hadn’t even lit yet. “And for your information,  _ I don’t care _ that it doesn’t work. I’ve found something that works for me so I can continue doing this as I please.” Hank plops himself down and continues working on the fire, or lack thereof. “You know the schtick. You stay on your half, I’ll stay on mine, got it?”

“... Whatever makes you happy, Mr. Wimbleton.” Christoff frowns, then tosses a Nexus Bolt onto the tinder, which causes it to burst into flames.

“... Another rule. Don’t… talk to me. You’re not allowed to talk to me. Or interact with me.” Hank says after a few moments of staring at the grayish-purple wisps of flame. “I didn’t need your help with this, either-” Hank tries to push the fire over the line with his boot, but that goes as well as you’d expect it to. With Hank’s pant leg catching on fire. It takes him a few moments to pat it out.

“Of course-”

“No. No talking.” Hank points at Jeb, scolding him. “Nothing at all. Zip. Nada. Just shut up for once in your goddamn life.”

Jeb lets out a small sigh, then nods, sitting down himself and looking at the fire.


End file.
